Wolf Howls Are My Lullaby
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: "Come one Riley we used to do it all the time.What's different now?" Dustin asked with his grubby hands on my waist."Back then I loved you" That's when it happened.That's when he hit me.Hard. JACOBxOC!


**Hello people of the fanfiction world! I just got a new idea for another Twilight fanfic only this time it's about Jacob America's favorite wolf. So hopefully you like it. P.S. I got my inspiration for this from listening to the song "Your Star" by the All American Rejects **

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**"I picked out your star**

**turned night to day**

**A simple whisper from your voice and I fade away**

**You wish for love**

**you push me away**

**Your love for me was everything I**

**need**

**the air I breathe"**

**"Your Star" -All American Rejects**

Riley's point of view:

Have you ever found yourself in a troubleing situation with your ex-boyfriend? Well if someone asked me that 2 weeks ago I would've said no. But after today I know the answer has changed to a yes. And if you have been in a predicament with an ex lover I hope your's wasn't as bad as mine. But at least I got saved by someone who I consider my 'savior' before it was too late. You all are probably wondering what the hell I'm going on about right? Well I might as well introduce myself and rewind my story. That'll clue you in so you can answer my question. Well I might want to start with introductions.

Hello my name is Riley Annabell Crew. I've lived in LaPush my whole life. My father is 100% Quileute while my mother is 100% Spanish and is from Spain. She came to the United States as a child. My father lived here his whole life. I love it here. It's comforting so once I'm done with college I'll probably settle down and start a family in LaPush. I mean, why not, right? I have 3 siblings. Nicholas is the oldest and he is 18 and a senior at LaPush High School. Nick is tall and seems to bee gaining muscle over night. Not to mention he eats like a cow. Nick has light blonde hair and light tanned skin from my mother. Then after Nick is Joseph or Joey. He is 17 and a junior. Joey's body is changing much like Nick's for some reason that I don't know of. Joey looks just like my father. Dark hair, russest skin, dark eyes, and a smirk. After Joseph is yours truly. I am 16 years old and a sophomore. I look like a mixture of both my parents. I am short with the height of 5'2". I have long and wavy dark brown hair that goes to my belly button. I haven a lightly tanned skin and sapphire/ icy blue eyes. I think their my most attractive feature. From my dad I had also gotton a few freckles sprinkled across my nose and a little under my cheeks. Lastly is the baby of the family. Destiny. Destiny is 8 years old and tries to be like me in everyway possible. She really shouldn't do that. Destiny is about 4'5. She weighs about 65 pounds. Destiny is lightly tanned with bleach blond blond! Our mother isn't even bleach blond. Destiny also hs big green doe eyes that get her everything she wants. I know our family doesn't have anybody with green eyes and bleach blond hair so I wonder where she had gotten those traits. But I kinda get it because if you notice in a family of all brunettes with brown eyes, there's always that one child that's blond with blue eyes. Have you ever noticed that? I don't know how it happens but it's kinda like that with destiny except my mom and Nick have the same skin and hair.

I've been called pretty by many people. I know shocker! People may say I'm pretty but I just don't see it like other people do. I just don't. And I don't go arond fishing for compliments because I actually don't see it. To me I'm just an average girl. Brown hair, blue eyes, light tan skin. Nothing special here. But I guess I'm just gonna have to start listeningn to my mom when she says i'm pretty. But I suppose you want to know my ex-boyfriend story don't ya? Well okay I'll tell it.

So for the past 8 months I was dating this guy named Dustin Newman. I really thought he was the one and I really thought I loved him. And I did. He was a good boyfriend for the most part. Gave me hugs, and kisses, walked me to class, took me out, and did all the stuff boyfriends do. but one thing I didn't really like was that he pressured me into having sex with him. At first I was reluctant because it was my virginity. but as time went on I just decided to have sex with him so he wouldn't be so disappointed in me. The first time was not comfortable and not pleasureable...for me at least. I could tell he was happy, but I wasn't. We did have sex more but I never wanted to. He didn't rape me I just did it to prove that I loved him enough to do it. But then after our 7 month annaversery he bacame slightly distant. The cause was him sleeping with the school's biggest whore. Arielle Summers. I was sad and heart broken because deep down I loved him. But after catching them in the act I broke it off. He got all pissed at me saying that he'd been seeing her since we first became active because I wasn't sastifying his 'needs' and he needed to be with a woman who could do that. Surprisingly I didn't cry when he said those words. We have avoided each other for 2 weeks until he started talking to me again. That's where my 'guardian angel' comes into play.

It had been 2 days after Dustin had started talking to me again and I was beginning to get annoyed by him. Hadn't I made it clear I didn't want to talk to him anymore when I broke it off? Like isn't that how break-ups work?

It was a cloudy Wednesday in LaPush. It was after school in the front when I had to walk past Dustin and his foot ball groupies. I decided I'd just suck it up and walk past them because they can't do anything to me. So as I'm walking past them a hand reaches out ans slaps my ass. I know who it is. Dustin. I immediately stop and turn around fuming.

"Did you just slap my ass?" I asked rhetorically.

"I don't know did I?" He asked mocking me. I then took another angry step forward and he stood up from the picnic tabel.

"If you touch me ever again I swear to god-"

"You'll do what?" Dustin asked testing me.

"I'll rip your dick off and feed it to a raccoon." I said not wanting to play this game anymore. I then saw him look at his friends and smirk.

"Baby that's a risk I'll be willing to take." Before I could even question what he said I was being picked up and thrown over his shoulder. Once I was over his shoulder he started to run. He took off sprinting into the woods while I was kicking my legs and punding his back not to mention screaming at the top of my lungs for someone to help me. I looked up and saw his foot ball buddies laughing their asses off. so they think this is funny? Lousy bastards...

Once far enough in the woods where I'm pretty sure noone could hear us he st me down and pushed me up against a tree.

"What do you want Dustin?" I asked slightly shaky.

"You." He answered seriously.

"Well you can't have me." I said standing my ground.

"Yeah I can" He says smirking.

"No."

"Watch me." He says before pinning my wrists above My head and pushing my back against the tree. He then leaned in and started kissing my neck and licking it. It was really disgusting.

"Stop touching me. Dustin. I really don't like it." I said struggling in his grasp to get free. He stopped kissing me and let out an exasperated sigh but kept his hold on my wrists.

"Come one Riley we used to do it all the time. What's different now?" He asked with his grubby hands now on my waist.

"Back then I loved you." And that's when it happened. He hit me. That stupid son of a bitch slapped me across the face. Just then there was noises coming from the bushes. Then a loud voice yelled "Hey!" That person is my savior.

**Who do you think saved Riley? Did you like it? Want me to continue? Review and let me know. : )**


End file.
